


Dressed For The Occasion

by hhhellcat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhellcat/pseuds/hhhellcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's turning heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed For The Occasion

She twirled once in front of the mirror, trying to watch over her shoulder as she did so to get the full effect of her outfit. A slow smirk grew on her face, eyes twinkling with amusement. She didn't need an excuse to get dressed up, not that she was expecting to see anyone else dressed up today; she wasalways the exception to the rule.

Abby waved at Vance when she realized she had an audience. He'd paused in his exit from his vehicle, a bemused expression on his face. She tugged on her skirt a bit and touched her hair to make sure it was all sitting just-so before shutting her car door. "Good morning, Leon!" She grinned, savoring the scowl that he gave her in return for her audacity. 

"Miss Sciuto. Dressed for the occasion, I see." The director still seemed a bit nonplussed at her attire but he gestured for her to precede him to the building. His lips twitched with what could be amusement at the many double-takes she got, and considering her typical wardrobe, that was saying a lot.

No one said anything as she passed through the halls and made her way into her lab, though the looks they gave her spoke volumes. Abby turned the music up loud, gave Bert a fond squeeze and proceeded to wake all of her machines in preparation for a long day ahead.

The sight that greeted him when he walked into the usual cacophony of Abby's lab had him stopping dead in his tracks. His eyes raked up from a pair of black patent leather kitten heels. Long legs encased in sheer black stockings disappeared into a deep claret colored pencil skirt that hugged curves in all the right ways. A tailored blazer hinted at a shape that had his mouth watering in anticipation. His most cocky smile formed as his eyes took in a classic up-do and he cleared his throat loudly. 

She swung around. "Tony!" Abby said happily. His voice clashed with hers, though his was tinged with disbelief. "Abs?"

"Happy Halloween!"


End file.
